I Got You Babe
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. A prison inmate becomes a patient of House's and attempts an escape, taking hostages in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.**

**Rating:**** M - language mostly and slight references to not so nice things.**

**Author's Note:**** I'm really uncertain about posting this... And I could probably have fleshed this out, but I'm not for various reasons that have to do with other fics I'm working on. Um. It's a two parter, which I regret and wish I could post as one whole one chapter fic, but the page length is kind of long, so... Two parter. Yep. That's it. Oh! And those was totally inspired by a news article a couple weeks/month ago. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

House entered Cuddy's office and offered himself grandly to her. "How can I service you today?" 

Cuddy glanced up from her desk, unimpressed. "You've got a case coming in."

"Right." House gave her a nod.

Cuddy looked back up at him, eyebrows drawn. "You already know?"

"I always have a case coming in," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "His name is Casey Dawson. They're bringing him over from the prison. I just wanted to warn you that he'll have an officer with him _at all times_. Don't do anything stupid."

"Like provoke him?" House asked. "Or give him firearms?"

"Just behave," she told him and directed herself back to her work.

"What did he do?" House raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Murdered a lot of people." Cuddy flipped a chart closed.

House took a step closer to her desk. "And we're giving him medical treatment?"

"Other doctors can't figure it out," she replied and pulled out a folder from the middle of a stack.

"I guess I can give it a go." House gave a shrug.

Cuddy raised her eyes to him. "You will, you'll make him better, and we'll send him back."

"Gotcha, boss." House gave an affirmative nod. "Just make sure you don't get too close. Being locked up without a woman for so long, he'll probably jump the first thing with yabbos. And since yours are like a_beacon_, I could only assume-"

"Out!" Cuddy commanded, glaring, and watched as House left, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Is this _your_ brilliant idea?" Cuddy demanded, storming into the hospital room. 

"I'm with a _patient_." House indicated the man in ankle shackles.

"_This_ is urgent." Cuddy raised the document with her forged signature on it.

"I don't even know what that is." House milked his innocence. "Besides, you might want to leave now. Me and Robocop are going to get the convict to radiology."

Cuddy looked from House to the wheelchair next to the hospital bed and then to the cop standing next to the wheelchair. She directed her eyes back to House and nodded before heading back to the door.

The sound of gunfire made Cuddy jump and she spun around quickly. The convict, Casey Dawson, had managed to retrieve the gun from the officer and shoot him. The injured officer was on the ground as blood began to ooze from his wound.

Casey knocked House to the floor and grabbed Cuddy quickly, almost tripping on his ankle shackles in the process. Two officers entered the room, guns drawn, and froze as Casey placed the gun in his hand against Cuddy's head.

"Don't." Casey warned, clutching tighter onto Cuddy. "Or she dies."

"Or you die," one of the officers replied, his gun aimed.

"You think I'm joking?" Casey asked.

Casey moved the gun and shot at House, who was massaging his thigh which he landed hard on. The bullet narrowly missed him. Cuddy let out a cry and the gun was back against her head.

"I think I might've killed your partner, too." Casey nodded toward the officer on the floor.

Both cops looked to the fallen police officer and the blood pooling around him. They looked back to Casey.

"If you get out of this room and meet my demands," Casey began, sweat forming on his brow, "I'll let the doctors go."

"We're not giving you hostages, Dawson," the other officer told him.

"They're going to be casualties soon," Casey shot back. "You can take the cripple doctor with you. Leave us." Casey gave a glance at the injured cop. "He seems to be bleeding out pretty well." He looked back at Cuddy. "You're a doctor, right? How long do you think he has left?"

Casey turned his body slightly, keeping his view on the police officers while allowing Cuddy to get a glimpse of the wounded officer. He jammed the gun harder against her head.

"How long?"

"I... I don't know..." Cuddy stared down at the pale officer as he bled out. "He needs surgery. Without it, maybe... twenty minutes. Tops."

"Twenty minutes," Casey told the other two officers. "That's all you get. After that, I'll kill her." Casey indicated Cuddy and then nodded towards House. "And him, too."

"Allow us to take Gryziec from the room, Casey," the first officer said.

"Fine." Casey pulled Cuddy away from the injured officer.

The first officer took a few steps closer to the one on the floor. "I'll take him while Officer Ide will stay-"

"No!" Casey exclaimed. "No one stays!"

"What if the doctor took him out?" the second officer suggested.

"No," Casey answered.

"I'm not touching him." House frowned, looking up at the officer from his place on the floor.

"House," Cuddy warned.

"Ted Bundy tried to kill me," House replied, now looking to Cuddy.

"Shut up!" Casey exclaimed. "Everyone. Get out. Now!"

Casey held on to Cuddy even tighter and shot again at House, missing for the second time. He also took another shot at the wounded officer.

Casey shook his head. "I swear to God, if you don't leave-"

"We're backing out, all right?" the second officer raised his palm and took a step backward. "Just... don't hurt anyone else."

"Take the cop with you." Casey nodded to the man he shot. "I hate blood. And take that asshole too."

Casey gave a nod to House. House shook his head as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere," House said in response.

"Get out," Casey told him. "Now."

"No," House replied.

Cuddy glared. "House."

"Yeah, Dr. House," Casey nodded. "Get the hell out of here."

"Come on, Dr. House," the second officer waved a hand to House. "Do as he says-"

"Or I'll kill you," Casey cut in.

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I've never been shot before."

"All right." Casey straightened up. "The wise ass doc stays along with this one. Everyone else out. Now."

The first officer dragged the injured officer out, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Casey demanded that all the blinds be shut and covering the door as well, leaving the remaining three in semi darkness.

Casey pulled Cuddy over to the hospital bed and pulled her down on top of him. He rested calmly against the pillows while Cuddy was awkwardly situated against him, the gun to her head.

"You're gorgeous, you know." Casey told her, getting a clear view down her shirt from behind her. "Nice tits."

"Great ass," House commented from his place on the floor.

"Yeah, man," Casey agreed, smirking.

Casey reached down with his free hand and slid it along Cuddy's side before sliding it underneath her and giving her buttocks a tight squeeze. Cuddy tensed, sucking in a harsh breath. House watched, making sure things didn't go too far.

"God, I just wanna bang her." Casey's eyes were back on her breasts.

Casey's hand moved around Cuddy's body and down her thigh. Cuddy couldn't hold back the whimper of fear as Casey's hand skimmed back up, catching her skirt and raising it.

"Might not want to do that now," House said.

"Why?" Casey stopped. "You gotta thing for her?"

"No, but the moment you're on top of her, they'll shoot your brains all over that wall," House told him. "Pretty horrific experience for the both of you. Not so much for you because you'll be dead. Her, on the other hand, will be covered in blood, brain matter, your dead body missing half or all of-."

"Okay, I get it," Casey cut him off.

The knock on the door caused Casey to remove his hand from Cuddy's thigh and tighten his grip on her. He looked to House.

"Who the hell is it?" Casey whispered to House.

"Who the hell are you?" House called out to the covered door.

"My name is Arnold McAllister," a deep voice spoke from the other side of the door. "I was hoping we could talk things over, Casey. Maybe get you to allow Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy to leave."

"Tell him I want a plane ticket out of here," Casey told House.

"He wants a plane to get out of here," House called to the door and then looked back to Casey. "Yeah, like they're going to let you on a plane."

"And I want two hundred thousand dollars!" Casey called out, not speaking through House anymore.

"Where is it that you want to go, Casey?" Arnold asked.

"They're not going to let you on a plane," House repeated.

"Shut up, House," Cuddy glared across the room.

"Hey!" Casey tightened his grip and Cuddy let out a cry before her air was cut off by Casey's arm around her throat. "Don't talk to him."

"She can't breathe," House indicated Cuddy with a nod.

Casey shook his head. "I can't think."

"You all right in there, Casey?" Arnold spoke up.

"Shut up!" Casey called out to the door.

"If you don't stop, you're going to suffocate her," House told him. "Unless you're into necrophilia. In that case, continue."

Casey loosened his grip and Cuddy quickly filled her lungs with air. "I want a ticket to Maine. And the money."

"Maine?" House raised his eyebrows. "Why the hell do you want to go there? Wouldn't you rather get a ticket to Mexico? Maui?" He switched into an Australian accent. "The Outback, mate?"

"My kid's there," Casey answered absently.

"You_ reproduced_?" House couldn't believe it.

"I need to see my kid," Casey called towards the door.

"How about we get your kid on the phone, Casey?" Arnold tried. "Would you like to talk to your boy? Huh?"

"My ex-wife won't let him talk to me," Casey replied.

"Can't imagine why." House rolled his eyes.

"House, please, shut up," Cuddy begged from the bed.

"Don't talk to him!" Casey shouted.

"Casey, calm down," Arnold spoke calmly through the door. "We're calling Teresa right now."

House stared at Casey. "So, did you start killing people before or after you started a family?"

"There was no answer," Arnold said.

"She's probably at work," Casey replied. "Teresa was always good like that. Call the school. Call Mikey's school and get him on the phone. I want my boy."

"All right, hold on, Casey. We're going to try Teresa's work, okay?"

Casey shook his head violently and Cuddy flinched. "She won't let me talk to him. Just call the school."

"Give us a minute, all right?" Arnold asked. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah... sure," Casey answered distractedly. "But, I want to talk to my son."

"Okay, hold on."

Casey waited a moment and then looked to House. "You got kids, Dr. House?"

"Hell no," House replied.

"You?" Casey nudged Cuddy. "Dr. Cuddy, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "And no. I don't have kids."

"Shame," Casey told her. "Fucking best thing in the world havin' a kid. I want to give him the money, you know? To get him through college. Maybe he could be a doctor like one of you."

"He'd have to get addicted to Vicodin first," House muttered.

Casey's attention snapped to House. "You're on drugs?"

"I don't carry a cane and wince in pain for nothing," House's novelty sarcasm shone through.

"Give me a couple," Casey demanded.

House shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowed. "I don't like to share."

"Casey, we have Teresa on the line." Arnold jumped in. "She said she'll let you talk to Mikey if you let the doctors go."

"Dr. House can go _after_ I talk to Mikey, but Dr. Cuddy stays with me until I get the money," Casey instructed. "And the plane ticket. I still want to go and see my boy."

Arnold was quiet for a moment, then spoke up. "We'll work on one thing at a time, then. We're calling the school now."

"How old is your son?" Cuddy asked and then cleared her throat in an attempt to stave away her fear.

House raised his head. "Cuddy-"

"Shut up," Casey cut House off and then looked down at Cuddy. "He's ten."

Cuddy stared across the room, her eyes locked with House's, but her words directed to Casey. "Do you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him," Casey answered. "Every damn day. He's the only thing that keeps me from trying to kill myself."

"That doesn't make any sense." House tore his eyes from Cuddy's. "You've got life in prison. You're never going to see him."

"Maybe, but he's still my son," Casey said. "As long as he's on this earth, I want to be, too."

"_Okay_," House dragged out the word. "However, I still think-"

"House, leave him alone," Cuddy warned.

House looked to Cuddy. "Stockholm Syndrome already, Cuddy?"

"I said don't talk to each other!" Casey exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" House's eyebrows drew together. "Plan an escape? I know you're dense, but I'd think even _you_ would notice that."

"You should shut your fucking mouth," Casey spat back.

"Casey?" Arnold asked. "Everything all right in there?"

"Yeah," Casey answered, his eyes on House.

"We have your son on the line," Arnold said. "We're putting him through."

The telephone in the hospital room rang loudly. Cuddy jumped and Casey leaned toward the side table, pulling Cuddy along with him. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Casey asked into the phone. "Mikey?"

Cuddy could hear the child's voice coming through the line.

"Hi, Dad."

"How're things going, Mikey?" The excitement in Casey's voice grew. "You doing well in baseball this year?"

"Yeah. I'm shortstop."

"That's my boy." Casey beamed. "How are your grades? Keeping them up for your ol' man?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"That's great, Mikey," Casey replied.

"Dad, I was in science and I really want to go back."

"Oh, right." Cuddy sensed the disappointment in Casey's voice. "Always loved science."

"Yeah, so..."

"All right, Mikey," Casey put on false happiness. "I'll see you soon, okay? I love you."

"'Kay. Bye, Dad."

The phone clicked and the boy hung up. Casey's grip immediately tightened on Cuddy. He threw the receiver and it clattered to the floor. House's eyes lifted from the phone to Cuddy, whose face indicated her fear.

"How was that, Casey?" Arnold asked.

"Mikey was scared of me!" Casey was outraged. "What did Teresa say to him?!"

"Nothing, Casey," Arnold brightened his tone. "And Mikey wasn't scared. He was in school, that's all. Like you said, he loves science."

"No." Casey shook his head. "I want the plane ticket. Now!"

The volume of Casey's voice made Cuddy squeeze her eyes shut. Casey was growing angry and she wasn't worried as much for her life in this moment, but for House's. She was well aware she was the ultimate leverage and House could simply serve as another casualty.

"Casey, please be reasonable," Arnold's voice softened a bit. "We have to find the right flight and get the ticket here. Not to mention figure out transportation."

"Teresa has been messing up my boy's mind." Casey's anger was fuming. "I bet she's been telling him all kinds of lies."

"Everybody lies," House said.

Cuddy gave House a look that warned him not to even go there. House ignored it, of course, and stared simply at Casey.

"What?" Casey asked House.

"Everybody lies," House repeated. "Your kid will learn that soon enough. Maybe he'll even think you're innocent."

"Yeah, right," Casey snarled. "Get out of here, Dr. House. I need to keep up my end of the agreement if I want to be taken seriously."

"That's right, Casey," Arnold agreed. "Thank you."

"I'm not leaving." House shook his head lightly.

Casey's eyebrows drew together. "What?"

Arnold's voice came through. "Dr. House, you need-"

"I'm not leaving," House interrupted coldly as he stared at Cuddy, "without her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the feedback!! I'm glad you liked it thus far and I hope you enjoy the conclusion!! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"House, get the hell out of here," Cuddy told him through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you need to step outside, Dr. House," Arnold spoke up.

"Get out," Casey demanded. "I have the gun, I call the shots."

"If you're not aware," House began. "I'm sure there are gunmen surrounding this entire hospital room and waiting for the right angle to shoot you without hitting Dr. Cuddy there."

"Is that true?" Casey's anger dropped in an instant and he looked toward the door. "I asked, is that true?"

There was a moment of silence before Arnold spoke up. "There are members of the SWAT team here, Casey, but we want to end this peacefully. Now, Dr. House, if you please-"

"Not leaving without her," House reminded him.

"I thought you said you weren't together," Casey said.

"We're not." House shrugged.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Cuddy asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you?" House asked her. "If I'm still here, you stay alive. Why are you fighting this-"

"Stop it," Casey cut him off. "I want the record to show-"

House's eyebrows drew together. "Are we in court?"

"Shut up, House," Cuddy insisted.

"That Dr. House is staying out of his own free will," Casey continued. "I'm not keeping him here."

Arnold jumped into the conversation again. "Dr. House, I would highly advise you to-"

"Maybe you should focus your energy on the guy with the gun and not on the doctor with the limp." House interrupted loudly.

"We're going to send someone in for you," Arnold raised his voice as well, annoyance coming through.

"No one enters or she dies!" Casey exclaimed and tightened his grip on Cuddy.

"Guess you're not," House called back to the door.

Arnold spoke slowly and calmly. "For Dr. Cuddy's safety, will you remove yourself from-"

"I'm in here _for_ Dr. Cuddy's safety," House replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up about Dr. House," Casey said. "I want my damn plane ticket. And the money. I want to have the money before I leave."

"That's a lot of money, Casey," Arnold brought himself into the conversation with Casey. "We're not sure if we can have it all by the time your plane leaves."

House frowned, cocking his head to the side. "I thought you said you didn't have a plane ticket."

"House,_ I'm_ going to kill you," Cuddy glared at him.

"Yeah, you're lying to me!" Casey nodded and shouted towards the door. "I let Dr. House go, but now you're going back on your word. I'll kill us all!"

"I thought you didn't want to die as long as your son was alive," Cuddy brought Casey's earlier statement back to light.

"Teresa is manipulating him," Casey bitterly replied. "He won't even like me anymore. My son. My boy."

"You'll always be his father," Cuddy responded. "She can't ever change that."

"How heartfelt," House sneered. "You could give Oprah a run for her money, Cuddy."

"Shut up," Cuddy spat at him.

"You really want to risk your life for her?" Casey directed his gaze to House.

House shook his head. "I'm not risking much of a life."

"What?" Casey asked. "Your life sucks that bad? Try being in my place."

"I'd never be stupid enough to be in your place," House glared.

"Stupid?" Casey repeated.

"Casey, ignore him." Arnold came back into the conversation. "Listen, we're sure we'll have your ticket in ten minutes. And the money in a few hours. How are you doing?"

"That's right." Casey nodded. "I'm good now. But, I don't want cops trailing me or waiting for me in Maine. I need to see my son first, understand?"

"Yes, we understand," Arnold confirmed. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I can get-"

"No!" Casey cut him off harshly. "Just what I asked for."

"Okay," Arnold agreed.

"Come on, Doctor, we're going to the bathroom." Casey slid off the bed, dragging Cuddy along with him. "Since I know there's a lot of people who won't have sex with me when I get home, I need someone who will now."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy choked out.

"Let's go." Casey began towards the bathroom, his arm still wrapped around Cuddy with the gun to her head.

"Casey, leave the doctor alone," Arnold spoke sternly. "We got your plane ticket. It's waiting for you. How about you let her go?"

Casey stopped halfway to the bathroom. House attempted to rise to his feet, but his thigh was throbbing and his cane was lying a few feet away so he had nothing to give him leverage.

"Where's my money?" Casey demanded.

"That's going to be another hour or so," Arnold hesitated. "It's a lot of money, Casey."

"I need to do _something_ while I wait," Casey snarled.

"So, you're going to do the doc?" House asked, giving himself a break in trying to stand and hoping to stall Casey. He lowered his tone to a whisper. "She's not very good."

Cuddy struggled against Casey, who only held on to her tighter. Casey ignored House and continued to the bathroom. House, again, attempted to force himself to his feet without putting pressure on his thigh.

"Stop it," Casey told Cuddy. "Or I'll shoot Dr. House."

Cuddy ignored Casey. In return, Casey fired the gun and Cuddy froze. She looked down at House, expecting him to be covered in blood, but he was only a bit paler than usual and lying on his back after nearly being shot for the third time. A hole in the floor marked the bullet's resting place.

"Do you think I'm playing around?" Casey asked her. "Next time the bullet'll be in his brain."

Cuddy looked to House and then gave up on struggling, allowing Casey to drag her into the bathroom. House finally forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain, especially after falling on his thigh for a second time. He moved toward the bathroom, but the door was slammed in his face.

House tried the handle, but it was locked. He threw his weight against the door and then looked toward the entrance of the hospital room.

"Aren't you going to-"

A bang sounded followed by silence and then Cuddy's scream. House took a step back from the door as the doorknob jiggled before the door drew in. Cuddy stumbled out from the bathroom, blood splattered across her face, smeared alongside of her neck, and stained on her chest.

For a minute, House felt his stomach drop and his heart stop until he realized Cuddy wasn't the one bleeding.

Members of the SWAT team stormed into the room. Cuddy was taken aside by an officer and House was pulled away by another. One of the members of the team disappeared into the bathroom before coming back out a moment later.

"He's dead," the man declared and then looked to Cuddy. "Are you all right, Dr. Cuddy?"

"I'll..." Cuddy swallowed hard. "Be fine."

"He was a threat to the hospital, its patients, and to you," the man said. "He almost hit an officer in the room below this one with that last shot."

Cuddy nodded in response, but couldn't find any words. A tall man looked into the bathroom and then turned to Cuddy.

"The police will want a statement on the events," the tall man, Arnold, told Cuddy before directing his gaze to House. "From you too, Dr. House. And what the hell did you think you were doing by staying in there? You could have gotten yourself or Dr. Cuddy killed with your idiocy."

"Yeah." House was only half listening, his eyes on Cuddy.

Cuddy was led from the room by an officer. House painfully limped out as well, cane in hand after an officer returned it to him. He wanted to go after Cuddy, but the crowd in the hall made it difficult to see which direction the officer escorted her in.

* * *

Cuddy stuffed her dirty clothes into her bag, wondering if she would be able to get the blood stains out. She paused, thinking it over. She shook her head and pulled the clothes from the bag before throwing them into the garbage can under her desk. She didn't ever want to wear those clothes again anyway. 

There was a soft knock on her office door. Cuddy looked up and then away as she smoothed the fabric of her purple scrubs down. House entered carefully and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Taking tomorrow off?" he asked her.

"Why?" Cuddy didn't raise her head.

"Stressful day." House shrugged.

"And what would I do all day?" She zipped her bag shut.

"Watch the sun rise." House stepped further into the room. "Go to the spa. Celebrate life."

"No." Cuddy raised her eyes to him. "I'll be in."

House paused a moment and then spoke quietly "I was there."

"And?" the word almost got caught in Cuddy's throat.

"And I was there," House repeated. "If you want to..."

"It's over with," Cuddy told him. "I mean, I thought I was going to be raped or killed, but it's over now."

House deflated slightly. "Cuddy-"

"You should have left when he told you to," Cuddy cut him off bitterly.

"Why?" House asked. "So he could have taken you right there on the bed?"

"You shouldn't have _stayed_, House." Cuddy glared. "You didn't know what you were doing. You're a doctor, not a negotiator or an officer or-"

"I knew exactly what I was doing," House told her.

"Yeah?" Cuddy moved around her desk. "I saw that when you were getting him all riled up."

"Oh, give me a break." House rolled his eyes.

Cuddy approached him. "We could have been killed. That other officer almost _died_ in front of us. I'm actually surprised you didn't get yourself shot."

"How often can one person be shot in a lifetime?" House asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Well, when it comes to you..."

"I stayed so he wouldn't kill you," House said. "I'm glad you're so grateful that I put my life on the line for you."

"And I was going to let him _rape_ me so he wouldn't kill you," Cuddy spat back at him, an emotion tide building up inside of her. "If you would have just listened and left, maybe he could have been talked into a sensible solution instead of having his brains blown out inches from my face!"

Cuddy turned, letting him stare at her backside. Her hands were shaking slightly and she clasped them together in an attempt to get them to stop. House directed his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," House told her.

"But you're not sorry you stayed," Cuddy replied over her shoulder.

"No." House gave a short shake of his head. "I did what I thought was best at the time."

"Best?" Cuddy faced him. "How was anything that happened-"

"What was best for you," House cut her off. "I was willing to break down that bathroom door."

"You wouldn't have been able to." Cuddy folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't know that," House replied.

"Right." Cuddy let out a quiet sigh. "I talked to him. I was lying on top of him, and his son was on the phone and I heard his voice."

"This guy killed people." House stared at her. "He shot a police officer when we were standing right there. He almost shot me several times. He was not the cream of the crop there, Cuddy."

"I know and I'm not condoning his actions, but it's just..." Cuddy paused, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. "He was breathing underneath me. Now, he's dead. Breathing this afternoon, dead now. That could have easily been the same for us. We could be dead right now."

"But, we're not," House told her.

"No... we're not." Cuddy let the moment remain in silence before she took a step closer to House. "You... should have left, but... thank you. For not leaving me."

"Like you really expected I'd leave you alone with Charles Manson in there." House paused and then lowered his tone and spoke sincerely. "You're welcome." He brightened slightly. "Just let me know the next time you're going to be a hostage so I can clear my schedule."

Cuddy gave him a small smile. "See you tomorrow, House."

"And don't think that anything's changed," House added as he limped toward her office door. He stopped and turned at the door. "You know, the damsel in distress stuff doesn't work on me. I'll ogle you with just as much enthusiasm tomorrow."

"Goodnight, House." Cuddy tried to hold back her smile as she made her way over to the desk.

"And you can expect no Clinic duty for the next two weeks!" House concluded and ducked out of her office.

"_Goodnight_!" Cuddy threw menace into her voice as she called out to him just before the door closed.

Cuddy lowered herself down into her chair, a smile lingering even though she knew the day's traumatic events would be with her for a long time to come. But, as she thought about it and how House stayed with her, she was glad she wouldn't have to go through it alone. Her smile grew just a touch more as she suddenly realized that when it came to House, she never had been alone in the first place.


End file.
